The conventional chamfering machine is capable of removing the sharp edges of glass plates of various contours to an inclined or flat form. The chamfering work (machining or grinding) is carried out by performing a coarse chamfering, a medium coarse chamfering and a fine chamfering in the cited order. The chamfering tool consists of a diamond wheel, and the chamfering work is carried out by rotating the diamond wheel at 4500 rpm using a chamfering fluid or a cooling fluid.
When the chamfering work is completed, the chamfered surface is not smooth, and therefore, the glass plate is transferred to a separate grinding machine to be grounded by it. The grounding machine is very similar to the chamfering machine in its shape, constitution and working method, except in that the grinding machine uses a grinding wheel made of wool or synthetic resin. Further, the grinding machine uses a grinding fluid consisting of aqueous cerium oxide, while the revolution speed of the grinding wheel is about 2000 rpm.
Thus the working conditions for the chamfering and grinding are different from each other, and therefore, a separate grinding machine for meeting the above working conditions has been used in producing glass plates.